


Mission Suicide

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Humor, M/M, idiot teenagers and loud parents, stupid crack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean a perdu. C'est donc à lui d'aller parler à Erik et Charles, pour leur expliquer que le télépathe perd légèrement le contrôle de ses pouvoirs quand ils... Rah, mais pourquoi est-ce tombé sur lui ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Suicide

_Quatre jeunes mutants assis en tailleur sur un tapis moelleux._

_« Nan mais sans rire, ça ne peut plus durer. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose._

_-Je suis d'accord avec Raven. D'autant que c'est extrêmement gênant pour tout le monde._

_-Dis plutôt que ça émoustille tes rêves de jeune puceau, Hank._

_-Ose me dire que ça ne te fait rien quand tu les croise le matin au réveil._

_-BON, alors nous sommes d'accord pour agir n'est-ce pas ? Il faut aller leur parler._

_-Et ? La fille du groupe va se désigner ?_

_-Dans tes rêves Sean. On va décider ça… en jouant._

_-En jouant à quoi ? »_

* * *

Il allait mourir. Il en était persuadé.

Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait se sortir de cette situation sans aboutir à cette issue tragique. S'il se dégonflait, ses « amis » – Dieu maudisse ces traitres – ne manqueraient pas de lui faire payer sa couardise pendant de loooong mois (Raven en particulier avait la rancune tenace, il en avait la certitude). Et s'il y allait… Oh bordel, s'il y allait il mourrait de honte, de gêne et d'embarras, ou alors il se ferait tout simplement abattre de sang-froid par ses mentors, enfin, par l'un d'eux en particulier. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?

Sean se retourna pour voir les autres mutants de la maison lui faire des sourires et des signes d'encouragements, mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient pliés en deux de rire, ces enfoirés. Même Hank, même lui s'était ligué contre lui ! Il avait perdu, certes, mais avaient-ils besoin de s'en délecter ainsi ? Il supposait que oui. Après tout, il aurait agi exactement de la même façon si quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait lancé un retentissant « non » à la question « vous êtes puceau ? » pendant le jeu du Ni Oui Ni Non. Ah ça, Raven savait le manipuler… Il la soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir sciemment choisi ce jeu impossible pour décider de qui allait devoir faire le sale boulot et aller parler aux aînés.

Et Sean avait lamentablement perdu. Alex avait tellement ri qu'il avait failli mourir étouffé et le rouquin avait vu ses lèvres former les mots « trop mignon » en silence. Mignon, tu parles. Stupide oui. Pourtant, avec un enjeu pareil, il aurait pu être un peu plus attentif. Au final il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Et à Raven, ne pas oublier d'en vouloir à Raven.

Avec une lenteur extrême – mais toute la lenteur du monde n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher d'atteindre son but, hélas – il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Charles Xavier.

Comme les autres, Sean avait pour le télépathe une admiration et une affection qui se rapprochait grandement de celle d'un enfant pour son père. Même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais, ils étaient tous des mutants et tous avaient dû gérer cela seul au fil des années. Il avait cru comprendre qu'Alex avait tué accidentellement un ami ou un membre de sa famille, que c'est pour ça qu'il s'était retrouvé en prison. La famille de Raven avait tenté de la faire disparaitre, celle de Hank l'avait plus simplement abandonné sur le bord de la route.

Alors que Sean bloquait devant le panneau de bois ouvragé, récitant mentalement ses dernières volontés, il repensa soudainement et sans réelle raison au neuvième anniversaire d'Anna Samson, son amoureuse de l'école primaire. Il revoyait le vaste jardin, le soleil éclatant, et ce crétin de Tomas Pierces qui lui avait sauté dessus au détour d'un couloir pour lui faire peur. Sean avait hurlé, naturellement, et, un peu moins naturellement, fait sauter tous les vitres de la maison de la petite Anna. Elle ne lui avait jamais plus adressé la parole, et, pendant un temps, il n'avait plus adressé la parole à quiconque, terrifié par ce qu'il pourrait provoquer.

Il revoyait le visage de sa mère qui essayait de toutes ses forces de masquer sa crainte quand elle le suppliait, les larmes aux yeux, accroupis devant le garçon trop petit et trop frêle pour son âge qu'il était _. « Je t'en prie mon chéri, je t'en supplie, ne crie pas. »_ Ne crie pas. Même si tu as mal, même si tu as peur, même si tu es en danger, que tu as besoin d'aide, surtout ne crie pas. Cet ordre lui avait causé bien des souffrances.

Mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Il avait trouvé un autre foyer, une autre famille et d'autres parents, des parents et des frères et sœurs qui riaient aux éclats quand il se faisait surprendre et qu'il brisait par la même toute la vaisselle de la cuisine, qui n'avait pas peur de lui et dont il n'avait pas peur non plus.

Des frères et sœurs qui avaient signé son arrêt de mort, et des parents qui n'allaient pas tarder à le mettre à exécution.

Il savait pourtant que cela était nécessaire, pour leur santé mentale à tous, et que ça devait être fait. Il aurait juste tout donné pour que ce soit fait par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il déglutit et toqua à la porte, priant tous les dieux de l'univers pour que personne ne réponde.

« J'arrive ! » lança la voix de Charles depuis l'intérieur de la chambre. Sean cru qu'il allait fondre en larme comme un gamin, celui qui sanglotait toujours dans un silence parfait en soignant les blessures causées par les autres enfants. Pourtant les choses n'avaient rien de si dramatique aujourd'hui. Encore que… Sa mort serait surement tragique et douloureuse. Erik allait le dépecer.

S'il est une chose commune à tous les enfants et qui que soient leur parents, c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais envie d'entendre parler de leur vie sexuelle respective. Sean était sur le point de mettre les pieds en plein dedans et il ne souhaitait rien de plus au monde que d'être ailleurs. Loin, très très loin d'ici.

Malheureusement pour lui – la journée avait extrêmement mal commencé et elle n'avait aucun raison de ne pas continuer dans cette voie – si le télépathe avait répondu, c'est Erik qui ouvrit la porte que Sean fixait avec tellement d'intensité qu'il avait presque le nez collé dessus. Il sursauta quand les imperfections du bois furent remplacées par une chemise à moitié ouverte. Il vit dans un coin de la pièce Charles en train lui-même d'enfiler une chemise. Il ne fit bien évidemment aucun commentaire quant à l'échange de propriétaire qu'avaient visiblement connu lesdites chemises. Il ne souhaitait pas aggraver son cas.

« Oui Sean ? Un problème ? »

Le visage du jeune homme s'embrasa instantanément. Il doutait sincèrement d'être capable de mener à bien la mission qui lui avait échoué suite à sa défaite au Ni Oui Ni Non, jeu stupide s'il en est, auquel il ne jouerait sans doute plus jamais.

« Hein ? Euh… non, non, pas vraiment… enfin si mais… »

Ca y est, son esprit pédalait déjà dans la semoule. Il trouva même le moyen de constater qu'Erik et lui venait de perdre à ce jeu débile, ce qui était totalement hors de propos. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait se sortir de là. Charles vint rejoindre l'autre homme dans l'encadrement de la porte et posa distraitement son menton sur l'épaule (pile à la bonne hauteur) d'Erik. Sean lutta pour ne pas baisser les yeux et pour ne pas se faire submerger par des images d'une chasteté discutable qui l'envahissaient en contemplant la proximité des deux hommes, proximité qui sonnait tellement comme une évidence qu'il ne semblait pas possible que les choses soient autrement. En attendant, il était jeune, découvrait tout juste « ces choses-là », et, en ajoutant le petit « problème » dont il devait entretenir ses aînés, il lui était difficile d'empêcher son esprit de s'emballer complètement.

 _Repense aux sentences des autres en cas d'échec mon vieux_ , se morigéna-t-il. _Et relève les yeux, tu vas finir par avoir l'air suspect_.

Il releva donc les yeux, pour tomber sur deux visages interrogateurs qui le dévisageaient avec insistance.

« En fait il faut que je vous dise… un truc. »

Erik se désintéressa rapidement de son cas et Charles lui passa devant pour faire face à l'adolescent.

« En privé ?

-Non, non, juste… vite fait. Ça vous concerne tous les deux en plus. »

Il avait, pour sûr, capté l'attention de son interlocuteur. Charles croisa les bras et se recula imperceptiblement pour s'appuyer contre le torse d'Erik.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

Sean retint un sourire. Ces deux-là n'avaient même pas conscience de la tendresse et de l'affection qu'exprimait leur comportement l'un envers l'autres. Sean était d'ailleurs persuadé que les deux hommes croyaient encore vaguement que les autres n'étaient pas au courant pour eux deux – alors que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne retenaient plus leurs gestes et leurs attentions, preuves irréfutables de leur attachement – puisque rien n'avait été officiellement « annoncé ». En fait, ils ne se posaient probablement même pas la question. Peut-être n'étaient-ils qu'à peine conscient de la force et de l'évidence de leur relation. Cela ne faisait que rendre sa tâche plus délicate.

« C'est… au nom des autres que je… ils m'ont envoyé pour vous le dire. C'est à propos de… euh… »

Arg, mais comment, COMMENT espéraient-ils qu'il avoue une chose pareilles ? Il aurait préféré leur raconter la blague la plus salace du monde, leur faire le rapport détaillé de ses propres ébats, leur avouer que c'est lui qui avait englouti la réserve de glace du manoir quelques semaines plus tôt (ils avaient frôlé l'apocalypse avec cette histoire). Il aurait préféré leur avouer toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites et même prendre pour celles des autres plutôt que de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Ce n'est pas contre vous hein, je veux dire, nous, on est okay et tout mais… »

Le regard perplexe des deux adultes de ne l'aidaient pas à trouver ses mots. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, les yeux clos, cherchant quelque part le courage de se lancer.

« C'est juste que… ça pose quelques problèmes… quand vous… »

Il aurait pu rire de sa pathétique maladresse si elle n'avait pas engagé son diagnostic vital. Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on est supposé dire.

« Professeur… Vous ne vous contrôlez pas toujours. Vos pouvoirs, ils… ils vous échappent. Parfois. »

« Souvent » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Aussi souvent qu'Erik passait la nuit dans la chambre du télépathe. _**Souvent**_ donc. Il fixait obstinément un point quelque part entre les deux yeux bleus de Charles, ne souhaitant certainement pas rencontrer le regard sombre d'Erik, même si un mouvement dans son champ de vision lui apprit que le visage de l'homme s'était tourné vers lui et qu'il avait probablement de nouveau éveillé son intérêt et plus encore. Il vit à l'expression de Charles que celui-ci croyait comprendre où il voulait en venir mais qu'il attendait une confirmation car, visiblement, il aurait lui aussi préféré que Sean parle de tout autre chose. Ou du moins c'est ainsi que l'adolescent interpréta les yeux écarquillés et l'immobilisme peu naturel du professeur.

« Il nous arrive de percevoir des… des choses, quand vous… enfin, vous comprenez. »

 _Dans le feu de l'action quoi_. Il sentait les flammes de la honte dévorer son visage et son cou. Il devait briller comme un phare dans la demi-obscurité du couloir. Enfin, il ne doutait pas que le professeur puisse rivaliser sans tarder avec la rougeur de ses joues.

Un ricanement mesquin échappa au manipulateur du métal et Sean fit l'erreur à ne pas faire : il dirigea son regard vers les traits fermes de l'homme. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en tombant sur le rictus jubilatoire d'Erik.

« Je crois que tu nous dois quelques précisions Sean. Quelles _choses_ exactement ? »

La respiration de l'adolescent se bloqua quelques instants et il se sentit devenir plus rouge encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il n'aurait bientôt plus de sang ailleurs que sur son visage et il s'évanouirait du manque d'irrigation de son cerveau (et de ses jambes). C'est du moins ce qu'il espérait ardemment.

« N'ai pas peur, exprime-toi. »

Voilà, c'était un des pires scénarios qu'il avait envisagé : Erik le torturant psychologiquement avec une délectation évidente et Charles trop mortifié pour l'arrêter.

« Eh bien, des… des images, des pensées. Des… _sensations_. »

Il avait envie de disparaitre. Il était persuadé qu'il devait exister des mutants en ce monde capable de devenir invisible, de se téléporter, ou de traverser le sol pour pouvoir échapper aux situations de ce genre. Encore qu'il doutait que ce genre de situation arrive si fréquemment que cela. Tout cela n'était dû qu'à sa malchance.

« Ah, je vois, et donc ? »

Erik s'amusait, c'était évident. Charles cherchait toujours où avait bien pu filer sa contenance, et Sean se liquéfiait sur place. Maudit soit le jeu du Ni Oui Ni Non, maudit soit ce maudit blond par la faute duquel il avait pu fièrement crier « non » à cette stupide question… Et merde, il n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de maudire l'autre adolescent, finalement.

« Euh, je… c'est-à-dire que c'est assez… embarrassant, vous comprenez ? »

Embarrassant, c'était un euphémisme. Brisé un verre en éternuant, c'était embarrassant. Mater allègrement le corps d'Alex avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était que Raven qui le tourmentait avec leurs émois, c'était embarrassant. Devoir écouter Hank et ses discours scientifiques en ne comprenant strictement rien, et devoir le lui avouer, ça c'était embarrassant.

Mais être réveillé par les étreintes enflammés de ses propres parents, et devoir supporter leur plaisir plus qu'évident, dans leur propre tête, ça ça ne pouvait pas être qualifié d'embarrassant. C'était absolument horrible.

Surtout qu'ils devaient endurer des images qu'ils auraient préférés ne pas voir, sentir malgré eux le plaisir monter, leur peau se couvrir de sueur, leur respiration et les battements de leur cœur échapper à tout contrôle, ressentir des émotions qui n'étaient pas les leurs, spectateurs indésirables de l'intimité de leurs deux « pères ».

Surtout que, si les deux adultes finissaient leur affaire par un orgasme retentissant, leurs jeunes protégés, eux, devaient faire avec leur frustration. Même si depuis quelques temps ils avaient découverts, lui et Alex, un moyen plus qu'intéressant de faire face à ce genre de désagrément. Peut-être même avaient-ils été inspiré par la passion de leurs aînés mais… Ah, tout de même, ce n'était pas correct d'imposer cela à de pauvres adolescents innocents. Enfin, innocent…

Le matin, les quatre mutants s'échangeaient des regards gênés et n'osaient pas croiser celui de Charles ou d'Erik. D'ailleurs comment se faisait-il que ces deux-là n'ai rien remarqué du malaise ambiant qui planait régulièrement sur le petit-déjeuner ? Sans doute parce qu'ils n'étaient intéressés que par la présence de l'autre.

« Oui, je crois comprendre, Sean. » lâcha un Erik qui, il en était sûr, se retenait de toutes ses forces d'éclater d'un rire sadique. L'adolescent frissonna. Il ne pourrait plus jamais, jamais regarder Charles Xavier dans les yeux.

Il était temps pour lui d'opérer un repli stratégique avant qu'une conclusion fort désagréable ne fasse son chemin dans l'esprit des deux hommes. Il prit garde à ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusques pour ne pas sortir Charles de sa léthargie post-traumatique mais hélas pour lui, l'esprit du professeur était toujours alerte malgré le choc subi. Dès que Sean fit mine de s'enfuir s'en aller, l'homme sembla se réveiller. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une tenue admirable alors qu'il devait souhaiter disparaitre au moins autant que l'adolescent.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sean, nous allons faire… ce qu'il faut. »

Pile la phrase qu'il ne voulait surtout, mais alors surtout pas entendre. La conclusion désagréable. Elle ne sembla pas beaucoup plaire à Erik non plus d'ailleurs, que toute trace de moquerie déserta soudainement. Il tapota l'épaule du télépathe.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard chargé de reproche.

« Tu as parfaitement compris. »

Oh oui, Erik avait compris ce que cela signifiait, tout comme Sean qui envisageait déjà, au vu du regard que venait de poser sur lui le manipulateur du métal, de migrer dans un pays un peu éloigné et si possible relativement coupé du monde. Le Groenland pourquoi pas. Raven l'avait prévenu qu'une abstinence forcée, même si temporaire (le temps que Charles trouve le moyen de s'envoyer en l'air sans en faire profiter toute la maisonnée) rendrait Erik fort peu amène. La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes et l'assommait littéralement. Ils s'affrontaient silencieusement du regard et Sean en profita pour saisir sa chance et quitter au plus vite ce couloir. Les prochains jours allaient être intenables.


End file.
